


[all荣]贪吃（1-3）

by realJINmeimei



Category: JJ Project
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 1 markjin2 pepigyeom3 bonier
Kudos: 2





	[all荣]贪吃（1-3）

**Author's Note:**

> 1 markjin  
> 2 pepigyeom  
> 3 bonier

CH 1  
清早就被含醒的感觉不太好。  
段宜恩揉了揉正伏在自己胯间起起落落的脑袋，昨晚过猛的情事让他的嗓音都蒙了层沙哑：  
“珍荣啊，我可没有预约叫醒服务。”  
被唤到的人玩意甚浓，不仅没有离开，更带着几分挑逗地将口中半勃的物件向里含了几分，咽下口水的时候堪堪能抵上收缩的喉咙，段宜恩下意识拽着他的短发向里一按，两人先后发出含糊的低吟。  
段宜恩最先意识到不能这么折腾朴珍荣，尽管自己的小宝贝很想要。果断撑起身子，段宜恩坐起来试图把朴珍荣拉起来，那人黏黏糊糊地靠在段宜恩身上对着他的胸口画圈圈，粉嫩唇珠撅着让人想咬一口  
“我饿嘛...”  
说着坐在段宜恩腿上的屁股还蹭了下他的大腿根，两人都是处女座还有点洁癖，就是多累办了事还是坚持要去洗干净换上新睡衣。由于是借宿，朴珍荣只能穿段宜恩稍微冷一点天气的睡衣，尽管这样段宜恩还是能感受到他柔软挺翘的臀肉在发出无声的诱惑。  
“珍荣啊，我房间里屯了零食！”  
段宜恩把朴珍荣放平到一边，下床去床头柜里翻零食。朴珍荣斜眼看着，还真看见人罗列了又是曲奇又是巧克力，甚至还有棉花糖。   
铁了心要打这发晨间炮，朴珍荣撕开一袋看上去没那么甜的曲奇，叼了块在嘴里撑着段宜恩的肩膀将他压在身下  
“我们都没刷牙，baby——”  
朴珍荣哼哼唧唧地摇了摇头又贴近了段宜恩几分，嫩黄的曲奇抵着唇瓣，张口就能含住可口的零食和双唇，推拉到此为止，面对内向的男友如此主动，段宜恩再抵抗就不正常了，抬起一只手按着朴珍荣的后脑勺咬断曲奇，舌头不费力钻进人嘴里翻搅，朴珍荣熟稔地往上撑了撑将自己送得更深，灼热的呼吸交缠，昭示二人心照不宣的悸动  
“哥——”  
紧闭的房门外传来一声又奶又沉的呼唤，段宜恩吓得推开朴珍荣，两人交换了一个复杂的眼神。  
“这小子...！”  
金有谦拖着一头乱了的金毛直接推开段宜恩的房门，  
“哥我饿。”  
“饿就自己点外卖。”  
段宜恩曲着腿坐在床上投去一个嫌弃的眼神，其实立正的老二有多尴尬只有他自己还有这厢点了火却泰然若之靠在靠枕上的朴珍荣知道。  
金有谦不知道是眼睛尖，还是有意识扫了眼床上的东西，开心地跑上另一边空着的床上坐下  
“哇，哥居然私藏零食！而且还大早上就吃~”  
拆开一袋软糖就往嘴里嚼，金有谦心情很好地伸了个懒腰。  
段宜恩有理说不出，倒是朴珍荣偏过头看了他，从背后抽出一个抱枕拍在段宜恩背上：  
“所以有谦弟弟可不要学你马克哥大早上贪吃~”  
话里有话，就是在针对自己！  
段宜恩狠狠瞪了一眼朴珍荣得逞的小表情，还是听话的把抱枕塞进两腿和肚子之间，更加方便了遮挡。  
金有谦将二人这番打情骂俏都听了去，脸上摆出嫌弃的表情抱怨“珍荣哥还要呆多久啊，嘴太毒了真讨厌”，却在得到对方一个周的回答后在心里笑了出来  
一个周，足够教会这哥什么叫真的“贪吃”了。

CH 2   
人都是本性向恶的。

正如规则就是用来打破，禁忌总是引人深入，诡辩兜着谎言营造完美假象，身处操纵之位的人如舞台上的指挥官，总是能获得最大的满足感。

房门微掩，婉转的呻吟顺着门缝流窜到三室两厅的每个角落。金有谦做爱的时候一向控制欲极强，年幼的猛兽赏不懂得欲擒故纵的道理，对待猎物总是一口咬住就再不松口，死缠烂打不听好歹。  
朴珍荣被他那勃发的粗大顶弄得不成样子，身体早已被扒光露出变得粉红的皮肤，胸口和脖子是金有谦留下的亮晶晶的口水印，洁白双腿被曲着几乎压到头的两边，金有谦抬高了朴珍荣的蜜桃臀将被进出得红肿还沾满了精液的穴口给人看，细碎金发后的眼睛死死盯着朴珍荣发出诡异的光。

他一早就知道自己这个哥哥的男朋友不是什么正经的读书人。尽管在段宜恩的目光下他从未做出勾引或暗示的举动，但每次对视，金有谦都笃定朴珍荣对自己也有所想法。

那天早上，金有谦窝在床上听着一墙之隔的朴珍荣怎么取悦段宜恩，他不是第一次听见两人的亲密事了，就昨晚朴珍荣被段宜恩折腾到3点的过程金有谦通过朴珍荣浪叫的转述了解得一清二楚。  
理所当然起了反应，睡裤被顶出一个帐篷金有谦也没去管他，他闭着眼构思朴珍荣被压在身下，更可能是位于上方的画面，他喜欢控制的感觉，那种游刃有余开发自己快感的成就感，就是这种自负心让段宜恩每次被朴珍荣注视的时候都毫无怨言，只顺从地完成他的差遣。  
可他不是段宜恩，他比自己的哥哥有更多坏心思，而且在某人眼里已然昭然若揭。

今天是朴珍荣借宿的最后一天，骚动达到了两周以来的峰值。  
段宜恩是朴珍荣打发走的，卧室门是朴珍荣故意留的，金有谦不消多想就大摇大摆走进段宜恩的房间，不得不说朴珍荣本质和他一般恶劣，面对二次闯入的自己依然淡定地叉开腿给后穴扩张，施舍地一个眼神都透着自我满足的艳情。

“珍荣哥是真的很贪吃啊。”

金有谦扬着脖子作出批判，表现出并没有被诱惑的假象，这点矜持和道德束缚都被那衣冠禽兽狠狠揉碎:

“只是顺了有谦米的意而已~”

朴珍荣抽出湿漉漉的食指插进床头柜上拆开的巧克力酱，色情地抹在紧致的入口，另只手冲金有谦招了招，就像中午叫自己吃饭那样正常

“是有谦米爱吃的吗？”

气不打一处来地扑上去扯开朴珍荣的睡衣，露出结实饱满的胸肌，朴珍荣配合地分开腿让金有谦贴近，感受大掌胡乱地揉捏乳肉摩擦乳首，主动地抬起腰，酸疼地塌在床上之前才被金有谦托住，后穴的巧克力酱被人舌尖舔进嘴里咽进肚里，后穴动情地收缩着。

“好棒…有谦米！给我更多……啊嗯~”

“珍荣哥……我会比Mark哥让你更爽的…”

朴珍荣颤抖着细腰发出魅人的呻吟引得金有谦在这场畸形的情事中走火入魔无法脱身，而那恶魔，只是更邪恶地在人心头留下痕迹，仿佛下一秒就不负责地全身而退。

毕竟被情欲和自大蒙蔽了眼的小孩，怎么会注意到远处手机上亮着的通话显示？

“在范学长”

CH 3  
暗恋从来都不难，掩饰自己的好感，将关怀说成大爱，为特权美名善意，不求回报，只要爱着你就是幸福的事。

可林在范对朴珍荣的感情不完全是暗恋。

认识朴珍荣以来的这三年，林在范苦心积虑藏在骨子里的情愫被前者一通电话抽出来鞭笞还不忘一番嘲讽。

朴珍荣有男朋友的事林在范是知道的，有次部门聚餐林在范帮学弟的朴珍荣挡酒喝的烂醉，朴珍荣把他带回宿舍后刚要走，林在范就拽了他夏天也显得过长的袖子。

“珍荣…珍荣…别走…”

这般委屈的模样只属于朴珍荣，不需明说，他太清楚这个学长心里想的什么。回握住他的手，朴珍荣蹲下俯在林在范床边，另只手一下一下打理林在范的额发，比一切言语能形容的都温柔。

“我不会走的…让在范哥舒服之前。”

林在范被脱下裤子的一刻才晕晕乎乎理解到那句话不是指醉酒，同为血气方刚的大男孩对这不能再了解，只不过幻想里的人进入了现实。

朴珍荣的手又软又嫩，没什么茧的手加上青涩的手法更让林在范有种亵渎的体验，阴茎却因为是日思夜想的人的触碰和撸动而兴奋变硬。

林在范享受的表情被朴珍荣看在眼里，眼珠一转，撤回了发酸的双手，趴在林在范胯间侧着头舔弄起来。

和手上动作的生疏不同，朴珍荣的嘴上功夫异常灵活。舌面摩擦茎身，舌尖戳弄马眼，嘴唇按摩舔玩囊袋，津液都顺势变成了润滑，就连自己突然发力强制的深喉，那声带都紧致磨人地像是专业的婊子。

不愿去细想，林在范更乐意把这一刻当成一场梦，虽然比任何时候都真实，但朴珍荣的所作只是自己心里不敢拿出来的龌龊想法所致。

“在范学长，晚安。”

林在范拽着床单泄在人嘴里，身体像是要散架一样，缓缓睁眼，朦胧的视野突然变得清晰，到处都没有朴珍荣的身影，只有湿了一小片的裤子证明那终究不是一场梦。

再次见到朴珍荣，他身边多了一个人。他会突然牵住那男孩的手，桃花眼里灌了蜜般的目光让林在范一瞬间看到了自己，那个已经沦为失败者的自己。

暗恋者总是卑微的。

之后与朴珍荣相处，他依然温柔体贴，被学妹唏嘘双标，阿Q般自我安慰只要能在他身边对他好，是不是男朋友又有什么关系？

朴珍荣还是一脸状似空洞虚无的笑，却一下一下痛斥他，以那么原始粗鄙却又动摇人心的方式。

听到电话里奶乎乎的男生叫出朴珍荣的男朋友的名字的时候林在范就不忍心再听下去了。朴珍荣的呻吟太撩人，呜咽太销魂，亦推亦拒的话语像蚂蚁在林在范的心上啃食攀爬，把他的自尊和容忍都蚕食殆尽。

他该下定决心。

朴珍荣收拾行李准备下车，手机响了。

他早料到这通电话，编用平板搜索地图，边充分闲适地接通了电话。

“在范学长。”

“想跟我谈谈？好巧，我刚到你家车站。”

“那么，停车场见了。”

林在范透过余光看低头玩手机的朴珍荣，那人表现得乖巧，上车一句话都没说只权交给林在范，表现出不知道是信任还是无所谓的态度。

“待几天？”

“我也不知道。”

“那先定个酒店吧。”

朴珍荣没了话，林在范怕他多想，只好尴尬地说了句

“我弟回家就没空房了…”

“没关系。”

相对无言，林在范觉得自己要因尴尬的空气窒息，恰巧路边有一家连锁酒店，急忙打弯停好了车，朴珍荣安安静静地拖着行李跟在林在范身后看他订房，又一前一后进了电梯。

朴珍荣一直在后面盯着林在范，他的眉眼，他的薄唇，他的宽肩，他的手指——

理所当然，理直气壮。

“在范学长想说什么？”

进了房门，朴珍荣就把坐在椅子上休息的林在范圈起，一条腿跪在人两腿间，嘴上恭恭敬敬地气息却暧昧地全打在林在范脸上。

脑子打了草稿话头都到嘴边的林在范突然慌了心跳，第一次对上那人眼里不加遮掩的欲求，像是成为了能撕开他安分纯良的伪装，直达真实内心的特殊存在。

揽过人宽松外衣下的纤细腰肢将人带下，伸长颈一口轻咬在人下巴上，指尖下移描绘人完美臀线，最后暧昧落在股间。

“我心甘情愿。”

任你玩弄鼓掌，与你纠缠也好，自以为清明也罢，只要是朴珍荣，我都心甘情愿。

END.


End file.
